User talk:.::Taboo::.
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Portal Daemons Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi, This is "DrClef" from the SCP Foundation wiki. I was doing a vanity Google search for the SCP Foundation, when I came across your wiki, using elements from our work of fiction in yours. Although flattered, I would like to remind you that the SCP Foundation, and the articles within, are released under a Creative Commons By Attribution Share-Alike 3.0 License. In short, no for-profit ventures may be taken using these creations. In any case, feel free to drop by our chatroom on SynIRC (#site19) to chat. "DrClef." ---- ack. I figured there would be some sort of legal thing in there, but I'd forgotten to check. Well, I don't think that should be too much of a concern, since I consider this "extended fanction (there are elements in these stories from so many different things it's a little sad)," so I don't intend to ever have it published or anything. In any case, thank you very much for contacting me about it. I will be sure to go to your IRC channel later today to clear up anything necessary. .::ONE HELL OF AN ASSHOLE::. 14:29, December 15, 2010 (UTC)